Chocolate Pudding
by CalculusIsFun
Summary: When Cyborg finds a love poem in Beast Boy's room in the midst of a prank war, he decides to use it to his advantage. (BBxRae)


Beast Boy quietly snickered to himself as he secured the balloons into the catapult. This was going to be good. As soon as Cyborg entered the garage.

Beast Boy heard the door open and heavy footsteps enter the garage. Cyborg felt his foot hit a thin piece of twine. And with that, four balloons full of chocolate pudding flew toward the T car.

"What the— No!" yelled Cyborg as the T car was drenched in chocolate pudding. Beast Boy emerged from the corner laughing hysterically.

"I'll get you for that one grass stain!" shouted Cyborg.

Beast Boy continued to laugh as he ran out of the garage.

Cyborg then rushed over to grab the best cleaning supplies he had out of the cabinet.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were in the midst of a prank war, and after Beast Boy covered the T car in chocolate pudding, Cyborg formulated a plan to plant a remote activated firecracker under his bed.

Later that day, Beast Boy was in his room lying on his bed. He couldn't get a certain female empath out of his head. "I can't keep my feelings bottled up like this." he thought. Beast Boy then came up with an idea. He grabbed a pen and paper sitting on his messy bedroom floor and began to write about Raven.

Beast Boy always had feelings for Raven, and the better he got to know her, the stronger they grew. He would usually act rather goofy around her, mostly because his feelings for her would cloud his common sense. And he always loved to see her smile, even though his own attempts never worked.

"Why does Raven have to be so beautiful? So majestic? So mysterious? So amazing?" he thought to himself as he scribbled down words on the piece of paper. Beast Boy was no poet, but to the best of his ability he had written a poem about his feelings for Raven. "If only she knew, then maybe, just maybe." his thoughts were interrupted by his stomach rumbling. "Better make a tofu run." he said he as got up from his bed and tossed the piece of paper onto his mattress.

Beast Boy walked out of his room and down the hall. After he rounded the corner, Cyborg walked up to Beast Boy's door and opened it. He snuck over to Beast Boy's bed, firecracker in hand, when he noticed the piece of paper. He picked it up and read it to himself.

"Oh, this is too good. Forget about the firecracker. I have a new plan."

Beast Boy walked into the common room to get some tofu out of the fridge.

Cyborg walked into the common room a few minutes later.

"Hey Cy." greeted Beast Boy. "Up for a game of F-Zero?"

"Sure B." replied Cyborg. "As long as I'm player one."

"No way dude you've been player one the last three times." said Beast Boy.

"Alright fine." said Cyborg. "Then I guess I'll have to show Raven your latest work."

"What are you talking about?" asked Beast Boy.

"This!" said Cyborg showing Beast Boy his poem. "You mess with my baby, I mess with yours."

"What!?" shouted Beast Boy. "How did you get ahold of that!?"

"Doesn't matter." said Cyborg smirking.

"Gimme that!" Beast Boy turned into a hawk and dive bombed Cyborg's arm snatching the paper. He turned back into himself and tore the paper to shreds.

"That's not going to do any good. I already made several copies." said Cyborg.

"Dude! Please! If Raven sees that poem she'll throw me off the roof of the tower or send me to another dimension." said Beast Boy. "Or both!"

"She won't see it. As long you agree to be my personal servant for the next 24 hours." said Cyborg.

"Are you serious? You're blackmailing me!?"

"You'd do the same thing to me if the opportunity provided." said Cyborg.

Beast Boy face-palmed. "Okay, maybe I would, but there's still no way I'm being your bell boy."

"Servant." corrected Cyborg. "And I guess in that case I'll have to go show Raven this poem. So sappy, so cute, she'll hate it."

"Alright fine." relented Beast Boy.

The rest of the day, Cyborg sat back, relaxed, and had Beast Boy do mindless and menial chores for him.

"Hey B!" called Cyborg. "Can you fluff this cushion for me again?"

"I just fluffed it five minutes ago."

"It just loses it's cushion so fast." said Cyborg mockingly.

Beast Boy groaned and came over to fluff up the couch cushion Cyborg was leaning on.

"Oh and can you change the channel? I'm getting tired of watching infomercials."

Beast Boy scowled at Cyborg, before picking up the remote and changing the channel to a football game. Beast Boy set the remote down and started to walk away.

"Wait, can you change the channel one more time?"

Beast Boy stomped back over and changed the channel again. This time to an episode of Teen Titans Go.

"Oh God no!" shouted Cyborg. "Change it! Change it!"

"Ahhh!" yelled Beast Boy flinching backwards while changing the channel once again.

As afternoon turned to evening and evening turned to night, Cyborg kept Beast Boy busy.

"Beast Boy. I feel hungry. How about some chocolate pudding?"

"Cyborg it's late, I'm going to sleep." said Beast Boy.

"Oh no you aren't, I'm using all 24 of the hours I get." replied Cyborg. "Now go get some chocolate pudding. Or I could go wake up Raven."

Beast Boy trudged over to the fridge. Only to find he had used the last of the chocolate pudding for his prank earlier that day.

"Were out of chocolate pudding Cy." Beast Boy called.

"Then go get some more." said Cyborg.

"Will you give me the T car?

"After what you did to her today? Fat chance."

Beast Boy repeatedly slammed his head again the refrigerator door in frustration.

Beast Boy walked like a zombie into the 24 hour grocery store in downtown jump city.

"Where's your chocolate pudding?" he asked the store clerk.

"We're out of the already made stuff." replied the clerk. "But we have pudding mix."

***  
Raven awoke in the middle of the night. She sensed tension coming from the common room. She got out of bed and deiced to go see what it was.

Raven entered the common room to Cyborg watching TV and Beast Boy stirring a pot at the stove.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Making chocolate pudding." replied Beast Boy in a deadpan tone.

"It's 4:00 in the morning. Why on Earth are you making chocolate pudding?"

"Because I've lost control of my life."

Raven stood perplexed.

Beast Boy finished making the pudding and dumped it from the pot into a glass bowl. He walked over to the couch. Raven followed him over.

"Here's your chocolate pudding Cyborg." said Beast Boy, still deadpan.

"Oh that's okay B, I'm not hungry anymore." replied Cyborg.

Beast Boy let out a scream that rang out through all of Titan's tower.

"That's it man! I can't do this anymore! yelled Beast Boy.

"Aw come on B, you only have 8 more hours to go." said Cyborg.

"No! I don't care if you show her. I'm going to bed." Beast Boy steamed away to his bedroom.

"Do I even want to know?" asked Raven.

"Probably not." said Cyborg. "Oh by the way, Beast Boy wanted you to have a look at this." He reached into his back pocket and handed Raven the poem.

"What is this?" asked Raven.

"A little something Beast Boy made for you." said Cyborg.

Raven looked down at the paper and began to read.

_A raven is a very majestic bird, signifying great beauty and strength,_

_I knew this as soon as I laid eyes upon her._

_Since day 1, she has always been so brave, so bold, quite sweet, but also cold._

_I annoy her a lot, which is something I ought, not do as much_

_Her violet hair, rather short, yet so fair._

_Her eyes are so deep, the glow they emanate, the way they complement her face, she's as cute as a sheep._

_She keeps her feelings locked away tight, but she still has tons of personality alright._

_Would she ever feel the same way about me, I could never see it to be._

_But I will always love and care, and drool and stare_

_At the most wonderful girl to ever grace jump city, the United States, planet Earth, Raven_

Raven's eyes widened and her cheeks turned dark red.

Beast Boy awoke late the next morning. He got out of bed feeling well rested, until he remembered he had to face Raven. Cyborg undoubtably showed her the poem after he stormed off last night.

Beast Boy put on his suit and slowly made his way out to the common room.

Raven was sitting at the kitchen table, as if she were waiting for him.

"Morning." Raven greeted him.

"Morning." Beast Boy said back quietly.

"Cyborg showed me the um, poem you wrote about me." said Raven.

Beast Boy cringed hearing her say this. "Look Raven, I know you probably think I'm crazy or stupid for thinking those things, and I—"

Beast Boy felt his mouth close against his will. Raven had used her powers to cut him off. "You know," she said shyly, releasing her grip on his mouth. "I actually thought what you wrote was… pretty sweet."

"Really?" said Beast Boy, his eyes glowing with happiness.

"Yeah, sure." said Raven slightly blushing. "I know I ordinarily don't like that sort of thing, and I may have briefly contemplated throwing you off the roof go the tower, but it was nice to know our feelings are mutual, as disgusting as they are."

Mu-mu-mu-mutual?" stammered Beast Boy. "Does that mean—?"

"Mhm." Raven nodded her head with a smile. She got up from the table and stood next to him by the island.

Beast Boy felt blood rushing to his face like a cheetah. "C-care for some breakfast?" he said not knowing what else to say.

"I already ate." said Raven. "But how about dinner out tonight?"

"It's a date." said Beast Boy. Pulling a date out of the cupboard and showing it to Raven.

Raven groaned at the pun while still smiling at him. Her violet eyes shining brightly. "You really meant everything you said in the poem?" she asked.

"Of course, how could I not? You're an amazing person." replied Beast Boy.

Raven swiftly pulled Beast Boy toward her for a hug. She took him completely by surprise, but he didn't fight it. He wrapped his arms around her waste. They stayed like this for what felt like 5 minutes.

When they let go of each other, Raven excused herself to go meditate. The new found romance she felt were making her emotions somewhat rowdy.

"See you tonight Rae." said Beast Boy as she felt.

"See you Garfield." she said back.

Beast Boy's heart fluttered. That was the first time she ever called him by his real name.

Later that day Beast Boy was in his room practicing his animal transformations in front of the mirror. He was still partially in shock that things had worked out so well with Raven, and he would be going on a date with her that evening.

He heard a knock on his door. He walked over and opened it to see Cyborg standing there. "What did you think?" he asked. "Did I get you good or what?"

"Huh?" said Beast Boy.

"Dude, I knew Raven had feelings for you since the Malchior incident. As soon as I read your poem I knew she would love it, but it was too good of an opportunity for me to pass up. So I scared you, blackmailed you, and got you the girl of your dreams. That was my master plan." said Cyborg smiling slyly.

"Crazy yet brilliant plan dude. And thank you." said Beast Boy.

"No problem B. And I brought you some chocolate pudding as a peace offering." said Cyborg.

"Don't mind if I do." said Beast Boy taking the bowl.

"Truce?" said Cyborg.

"Truce." replied Beast Boy.

The two shook hands, ending their prank war.


End file.
